All My Life
by CharlieDanceSimms
Summary: Loosely based on "My Best Friend's Wedding", Charlie goes off to Russia and he and Jody are both heart-broken. Finding new people, they don't want to forget each other. Moving on... they finally find happiness again. But then the fateful phone call comes
1. PART 1

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART ONE

Charlie Simms sat on his bed, the cordless phone resting I his hand. 'I can't do this. I can't do this. This isn't going to work. I can't do this,' he thought to himself. He didn't know why he was so nervous. It was just a phone call. Just a phone call…

"Charlie!! Hurry up in there! We have to get to dinner!" Someone called from outside his room.

"Coming… just give me like 10 minutes!" Charlie called back and forced himself to dial.

"Hey there! This is Jody Sawyer! Either I'm either out with my guys- haha- or way to busy to answer the phone. Or maybe I'm just way too lazy, who knows. Anyway, leave a message and I'll call you as soon as I get the chance… BEEP!!"

Charlie closed his eyes and began, "Hey Jody. It's me, Charlie. Wow, it's so great to hear your voice again. I've missed you a lot. Umm… I really need to talk to you. I have some big news… and I kinda wanna tell you in person. But since I can't do that… I wanna tell you over the phone while you're on the other end. I really want you… I really need you now. Well, my time is probably running out on here, so, bye now. And who are your guys? Well, bye, miss you lots!" Charlie hung up and sighed.

"CHARLIE!!! COME ON!!" The voice called again from outside his room.

"I'm coming!" Charlie yelled back. He threw the phone back on his bed, and with that, scurried off to dinner.


	2. PART 2

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART TWO

Jody entered her apartment followed by two guys. Matt Johnson is the cutest 28-year-old ballet dancer you will ever see. With loosely combed blond hair and deep blue eyes, he melted everyone's heart. He adored Jody, and they were best friends.

The guy that followed him was Scott Neil. He was way better looking than Matt (And Matt was almost as good looking as Charlie and Cooper put together, so that just says how Scott looks). With his dark drown hair and the most gorgeous light green eyes you will ever see, he was a dream.

Matt sat down on the couch and Jody sat comfortably on her lap, her favorite place in the world to sit. Scott sat next to them and smiled at Jody. She snapped on the TV and the three settled in to watch the interview with the director of their company, Cooper Neilson.

Afterwards, Jody turned off the TV and sat in between the two guys.

"I cannot believe he said that!!" Matt exclaimed.

"Intruiging isn't exactly an insult you guys." Jody said.

"Yeah, but the way he said it! 'They are the most interesting three-some I've ever meet. They're all about sex and dancing.' I mean, please!" Scott said, voicing Cooper's words in an obnoxious tone, sounding just like him.

"It's not that bad!" Jody said.

"Yeah right! Come on! You're just all… whatever. I mean, you dated him! You slept with the goddamn ass hole!" Scott stated angrily.

"Ok, first of all, you are such a jealous freak!" Jody exclaimed. "And you know, yes, I have dated him. And yes, he still loves me. But I don't care. That doesn't change who I love! Scott, I love _you_! And Matt, I love you too, you're my best friend!"

Scott smiled and kissed her check softly. "Aww, I love you too." 

"What about Eva and Erik? And what are those friends in California… uh, Sergei and Galina?" Matt teased.

"Well, sure. Eva is my best girl friend. And Erik's my friend too. I see Eva more than Erik, and I only see her a few times a month. I see you guys everyday. And I haven't seen Sergei or Galina in forever!"

Matt smiled. "Yeah… what about that other guy? Harlem or something."

"Harlem??" Jody questioned her best friend.

"It was like Harlie or Harlem. Something with an H anyway."

"Harlie?? Oh… Charlie?"

Matt smiled. "Yeah! That's it! What about him!"

"Well, I haven't talked to him in forever. Not since… the day he moved actually."

"When was that?" Scott asked.

"Uh… we were… 21. 5 whole years ago…" Jody recalled that time in her life.

Getting bored of the subject, he looked around the room. "Hey Jody, you got a message, want me to play it?"

"Sure, why not?" Jody looked at the red light flashing on the answering machine.

Scott pushed the play button and the machine went on to say the day and time of the message. Then it played. "Hey Jody." Jody instantly recognized Charlie's voice. "It's me, Charlie. Wow, it's so great to hear your voice again. I've missed you a lot. Umm… I really need to talk to you. I have some big news… and I kinda wanna tell you in person. But since I can't do that… I wanna tell you over the phone while you're on the other end. I really want you… I really need you now. Well, my time is probably running out on here, so, bye now. And who are your guys? Well, bye, miss you lots!"

Scott and Matt looked in surprise at Jody.

Jody raised her hand slowly and covered her hand. "Oh… my… God!"


	3. THE LOST YEARS

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART THREE

_THE LOST YEARS…_

CHARLIE: When he was 21 years old, he was in love with Jody Sawyer, and they had been dating for 3 years. They were so in love. Jonathan suddenly suggested that Charlie go to Russia for a few years to dance and study there before coming back to ABC to dance as a principal. It sounded good to Charlie except for one thing… Jody. He'd rather die than go through 1 day without her. To go all the way to Russia for _years_ without Jody, would be living hell.

After a few months, Jody finally convinced him to go. His last week in New York Jody got off work and Charlie had no work for going to Russia. That week, there wasn't one second when Charlie and Jody weren't together. It was the sweetest, most romantic thing you had ever seen in your life.

Waiting at the airport in each other's arms, Charlie was more reluctant than ever to go. Boarding the plane at the last possible moment, Charlie realized his chances with Jody were lost. Breaking up seconds before he entered the gate, they kissed their final, dreadfully painful good-bye at last. Staring, teary-eyed, out the window until she couldn't even see Charlie's plane any longer, Jody was heart broken.

Being in Russia for 4 years without Jody was, as he expected, a living nightmare for Charlie. He couldn't wait until his 4 years were over so he could go back to her when they would be… 25. But his last year there, he met this American ballet dancer, Kathy Robinson. They were friends for a while until she realized she was falling fast for him. When she asked him out, he was a bit reluctant, but gave in after a week or so.

Going on their first date, Charlie had the best time he'd had in 3 long years. Feeling tremendously guilty about having this much fun without Jody, he considered dumping her. But after a while he stopped thinking about Jody so much and fell in love with Kathy.

Moving back to the states, Charlie suddenly thought of Jody. But he never heard anything from her, so he shrugged it off, though it hurt him. He and Kathy moved into the same apartment building as Eva and Erik and the 4 friends lived on the same floor. Eva and Erik in a 2-bedroon apartment, and Charlie and Kathy in another 2-bedroom apartment down the hall. Eva never mentioned Charlie's return to Jody. They lived almost 2 hours away anyway, so it wouldn't matter much.

**JODY:** Watching the love of her life leave for Russia on a plane, Jody could actually feel her heart break. She loved Charlie so much. The next 2 years were miserable for both of them. Jody met Matt when he joined Cooper's company.

They dated for about 2 months before they broke up. Deciding they were too good of friends to lose each other just because their relationship ended. So they broke-up and remained best friends.

One year later Scott joined the Cooper Neilson Dance Company. He and Matt became best guy friends right away and after a while he introduced his two best friends. Scott and Jody went out a few times on casual dates, but then it changed. Another year went by and they were in love. Yet another year and that brings us to now. They are dating, in love, happy, and… dancing with Matt as the leads in Cooper's new ballet.

**MATT:** Meeting Jody was the best thing to ever happen to Matt. When they broke-up, he thought they'd just be like casual friends. Instead they were best friends and closer than ever. He was happy for Jody when she fell in love with Scott, because it meant she was happy. But he still missed her a little. Sometimes, he thought he still loved her. What he had with Jody had been special, something he had never felt before. He didn't want to that.

**SCOTT:** Scot was very in love with Jody. Planning the right time to propose, because he didn't want to ever let her go. Sometimes he got a little jealous around Matt, because he and Jody were still very close. But then Jody would smile at him and he forgot that. He just loved her so much.

**COOPER:** Cooper dated Jody after Charlie and after Matt. And every time he left her for some meaningless fling with some girl he'd never see again. But he loved Jody.

_MOST OF THESE PEOPLE WERE VERY HAPPY AND ON THE RIGHT TRACK IN THEIR LIVES. BUT THAT ONE SINGLE PHONE CALL WOULD START THE BIGGEST ADVENTURE OF ANY OF THEIR LIVES._


	4. PART 4

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART FOUR

Leaving the restaurant that evening, Charlie's thoughts weren't focused on Kathy. As he drove them home, he said nothing, which was unusual for him. Kathy noticed this and started to question him.

"Charlie, are you okay?" She asked.

"Oh, uh, yeah."

"You've hardly said anything all night!"

"Oh, I'm sorry Kathy. I'm just… tired I guess. And… that pone call I made before, well, I got the machine. And I just really wanted to talk to them." Charlie tried to explain.

"I thought you were just inviting one of your friends to our wedding. Judi or something, wasn't it?"

"I was doing that… and it's Jody. It's just, I haven't talked to her in 5 years. Since the day I left for Russia actually… the worst day of my life." Charlie muttered.

Kathy nodded and looked out her window and watched the falling rain. "Did you guys date or something?"

"Yeah… for 3 years." Charlie explained slowly. "That's why I didn't want to go to Russia or go out with you at first. I was just so in love with her…" Charlie shook his head and added softly, "But then I found you."

Kathy nodded slightly, thinking this girl coming to their wedding was now a bad thing. Charlie had been in love with her, for 3 years! And he did seem a little off with her on discussion. Was it possible he still loved her? No, of course not, Kathy convinced herself. "What did she look like?"

"Uh… she was a little shorter than me. She danced ballet, so you know she was pretty thin. She had these blue eyes… and soft blond hair that might have come down a little past her shoulders… why?"

"No reason." Kathy twirled her own shoulder- length blond hair and shrugged.

Charlie nodded as they pulled up in front of the apartment building. Charlie rushed to their apartment, leaving Kathy trailing behind him. He ran inside and saw happily there was a message for him.

"Hey Charlie." The message played as Kathy walked in and shut the door. "I just got your message. It was such a surprise! I had heard you'd moved back… but I never heard anything of it, if you were wondering why I never called before or something. Uh… call me as soon as you get home. I don't care when… I'll stay up all night waiting for your call. Don't waste my time… haha. Anyway… we just gotta talk. I miss you lots. Bye!"

Kathy walked over to Charlie and kissed him. "Who was that?"

"Jody…" Charlie said softly. "I'm gonna go call her back." Charlie explained as he locked himself in to his room.

Kathy replayed the message for herself and was suddenly overcome with jealously.


	5. PART 5

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART FIVE

Stepping into her shower, Jody closed her eyes and sighed. She never expected hearing Charlie's voice again would be this… hard. Letting her hair down she let the water run all over her body.

"JODY!! PHONE CALL!!" Scott called from the couch where he was still sitting with Matt.

Jody made a face and turned off the shower. Drying her arms and face off, she wrapped the towel around herself and stepped out of the bathroom. She held out her hand and waited. "Gimme it!" She demanded.

Scott walked up and hugged her. Kissing her forehead he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I love you, and you are beautiful."

"Thank you!" Jody exclaimed as she kissed him back and slipped the phone out of his hand. "See ya!" She said as she locked herself back into her bathroom. "Hello?" She asked, sitting on the sink rim.

"J-Jody?"

"Charlie!!" Jody exclaimed, leaping off the sink and sitting in the corner, legs hugged tightly to her body.

"Yeah… hi."

"Hi."

They both waited for the other to say something, but neither did.

"So, why did you call?" Jody asked eventually.

"Uh… I… I don't know what to say. This is just too weird."

"Yeah, it is. I know exactly what you mean…"

"Yea, so how's life? Seeing anyone?"

"Yea… but-" Jody began.

"It's just new and you don't wanna make a big thing out of it?" Charlie half-joked.

Jody smiled and bit her lip. "Not exactly."

"Well, that's cool." Charlie said, wondering why he was jealous. "Who is it? It's not Cooper is it?"

"No, no of course not. You don't know him, he joined Cooper's company from Pennsylvania after you left. His name is Scott."

"Well, he sounds great… how long have you guys been together?"

"A little more than 2 years…" Jody said softly.

Charlie's heart fell. "I see… well, I'm happy for you."

Jody nodded. "Thanks, Charlie. So, what about you, you seeing anyone?"

"Yeah… actually, that's why I called."

"Oh really? Well, uh… I don't get it."

"Um… Jody… me and Kathy… we're… engaged."

Jody hugged her knees tighter and bit her lip harder. She didn't say anything.

"Jody? Are you there?"

Jody didn't answer as tears began to roll down her face.

"JODY?"

"Yea, I'm here." She said quietly. "Um… congratulations."

Charlie nodded and closed his eyes. "Thanks. And- and I- I just wanted t-to invite you to the… wedding."

Jody nodded and tried to quiet her sobs. "Oh."

Charlie sighed painfully. "Yeah… and I was wondering… if you wanted to come. Cuz, you know, you'd be the Best Man if… you were a guy…"

Jody smiled. "Really? I mean… sure, I-I'd love to come." Jody whipped her teary eyes.

"Great… look, Jody, are you ok?"

"I'm fine… just… a little surprised I guess. I mean… 5 whole years."

Charlie nodded. "I know… remember the last week before I left? That was great."

"Yeah… it was. Cooper got so mad at me for getting off work for what he called nothing. But I'm glad we had that time… it was great."

Charlie smiled. "I just said that. I remember… looking out the airplane window until I couldn't see the airport anymore."

"Really? Cuz I looked out the airport window until I couldn't see your airplane anymore."

Charlie laughed. "Cool. I… I really missed you. Remember, before I got on the plane?"

Jody nodded as the tears started again. "Yeah. You said, 'Jody Sawyer, I am truly, madly, deeply in love with you. I will never ever forget you as long as I live. I love you and no foreign country can replace you.'" Jody laughed. "And then you kissed me and said, 'I promise to think of you always…' and then you were gone."

Charlie quivered a smiled, feeling the tears well up in his eyes. He couldn't believe he was actually crying! All he was doing was talking to Jody. He hadn't cried in… 5 years. He forced himself to stop, it was stupid. "Yeah." Was all he could manage to say.

Jody nodded and bit her lip. "I always hated that day… so, now what?"

Charlie shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Ok… well, then, I guess… bye."

"Bye Jody."

"Bye." Jody clicked the phone off and calmed herself down. Stepping out of the bathroom, she held the phone out. "Here Scott, please, take it, please!"

Scott stood up and took the phone from her. "Are you ok? Why… have you been crying? Who was on the phone?"

"Charlie… I'm fine. I just… the steam from the hot water was getting to me and… I'm fine."

Scott looked at her shivering body and hugged her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Jody nodded. "I'm fine!" She pulled hurriedly out of Scott's arms. "I gotta go take my shower…" Jody glanced at Matt before returning to the bathroom to shower.


	6. PART 6

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART SIX

"Do you know anything about this Charlie guy?" Scott asked Matt as the shower started again in the bathroom.

"Not exactly, but I think-" Matt started to explain, but the phone rang again.

"Hello?" Scott answered.

"Um, hi, again, is Jody there? I just… forgot something I needed to tell her."

"No, Charlie, she had to get back to her shower. This is her boyfriend Scott… can I take a message or something?"

"Uh… I dunno… so, you guys live together or what?"

"No, I'm just over. Me and her best friend Matt. We're just chilling while she takes a shower. She should be out soon… if you just wanna talk a while and wait."

"Um, well, ok. Sure, that sounds… great." Charlie said, uncertainly.

Scott went into Jody's room and sat down on the bed so he could talk alone. "So… how long have you known Jody?"

"8 or 9 years now."

"Damn, I've only known her like hardly 3!"

Charlie smiled. "Well… we met at ABA… and we were only 18 then."

Scott nodded. "Uh huh. So, you guys date during ABA or something?"

"Not exactly. We didn't start dating until like the last day actually."

"Cool, that sounds cool. So… you guys… uh… go out long?" Scott asked, trying to find out all he could about the guy that made the love of his life cry.

"Yeah, 3 years. Why are you asking me all these things?"

Scott shook his head. "I'm just curious that's all. I mean, she doesn't talk to you in 5 years and all the sudden you call her up ad make her cry. I mean, what's up with that?"

"I made her cry?" Charlie asked, feeling bad about that.

"Oh… yeah. Didn't you know?"

"No, of course not. I was just talking and I told her… oh God."

"What?" Scott asked.

"Uh… nothing. Look, just… don't tell her I called or anything, ok? I have to go."

"Ok, bye." Scott said, and hung up. Walking back out, Jody was sitting on the couch in her towel, watching TV.

She looked up at Scott. "What were you doing in there?"

Scott put the phone down on the receiver. "Making a phone call." He said, as if it were no big deal. "It's all yours."

"Ok." Jody said softly and went into her room.

An hour later, Matt left and Scott knocked on Jody's door. She opened it up and stuck her head out the door.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Is something wrong? You seem a little… off."

Jody shook her head. "I'm just a little tired that's all." She said, opening the door and sitting on the bed.

Scott sat next to her and itched his arm. "Really? It just really seems like something's wrong. Is there anything I can do?"

Jody nodded as some more tears fell down her face. She hued Scott and he held her close, getting angrier by the minute at Charlie. Anyone who imposed this much pain on Jody… Scott was convinced deserved to die. Of course, he wasn't going to kill Charlie, but he had to think of something. Jody pulled back and whipped her eyes.

"Are you ok now?" Scott asked, concerned.

Jody shrugged. "I guess. Thanks."

Scott nodded and kissed her. "You want me to stay a while?"

"No… go home… I'm fine."

Scott nodded and kissed her again. "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow."

Jody smiled and kissed him good-bye. Lying down on her bed, Jody thought of Charlie. Why was she doing this? She was in love with a great guy who was so in love with her as well. She had a great best friend. She had a wonderful dancing career. She… missed Charlie so much she thought she was going to die.


	7. PART 7

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART SEVEN

Jody sat on her friend's couch. Olivia was the only person in the whole world Jody could think of to turn to for advice.

"So," Olivia started, "What exactly is the problem here?"

Jody set down her glass of water and turned to her friend. "Ok, I guess we have to start from the beginning. Ok… when I was 18, I went to ABA for a year and met this totally great guy named Charlie. And he was just so incredibly perfect. And we went out for the best 3 years of my life and we were so so So in love. But then he had to go to Russia for 4 whole years, so we broke up about 10 seconds before he got on the plane."

"Oh wow." Olivia sighed. "Uh, please, continue."

"Um… so, for 2 years, I was unbelievably miserable without Charlie. And then I dated Matt for a few months, but we decided to break up and now we're just like really good friends. Then me and Scott… we fell in love… and I really do love him. He's so great and he just makes me feel… so good."

Olivia nodded. "Ok, now I'm dying of suspense. Hurry!"

"Um… the other day I got a phone call from Charlie. And… he's getting married. And I have no idea why, but I'm jealous as hell and it hurts more than you can imagine."

Olivia looked at Jody, not sure what to say. "Damn." She finally said.

Jody smiled weakly and looked helplessly at Olivia. "Help me."

Olivia bit her lip. "Well… do you really truly love Scott?"

"Yes, I do. I love him, he's so great."

"Hmmm. Now, the real question. Do you still love Charlie?"

Jody looked down at her feet and took a sip of water. After a few minutes she said, "Yea, I do."

Olivia nodded. "Now… if you had one chance to leave Scott and go back to Charlie and live happily ever after, would take it?"

Jody closed her eyes and thought a minute before shaking her head. "I don't really know?"

"If you had to chose right now, who would it be, Charlie or Scott?"

Jody closed her eyes and tried to picture both of their faces. "I'd go back to Charlie." She said softly.

Olivia smiled and nodded. "Ok! Now we're getting somewhere!"

Jody shook her head and sighed. Why did this hurt so much?


	8. PART 8

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART EIGHT

"Olivia, this sucks! I was perfectly happy for like almost 3 years now and then Charlie calls me and… my whole world fall apart again. It's just like when he left… sorta." Jody sighed angrily.

"Do you have a picture of this Charlie guy? I just have to see him!" Olivia asked excitedly.

Jody shook her head. "Not with me… unless…" Jody dug through her purse. "Nope, sorry."

"Oh. You wanna go back to your apartment?"

"Sure." Jody smiled and picked up her purse. Slinging it over her shoulder, she grabbed her keys out of it. "Have you ever been there?"

"Yeah, once, but I don't know how to get there."

"Ok, well, get in your car and follow me there." Jody said as she opened the door to her friends apartment.

The two friends left and drove to Jody's apartment. Scott was there waiting for Jody.

"Scott! What are you doing here? How did you get in?" Jody asked when she saw him on the couch.

Scott held up a small silver key. "Spare key… you gave it to me about a year ago. I, uh, just wanted to see you. You seemed really sad last night, but if you're busy…" Scott looked at Olivia. "I can leave. Hey Olivia."

"Hi Scott." Olivia waved friendly.

"Uh, Scott, this is really sweet and all, but you know…"

Scott stood up and nodded. "That's cool, I understand. See you tomorrow." Scott kissed Jody and then left.

"He's so sweet!" Olivia shreiked.

Jody smiled and fell onto the couch. "I know. So, you wanted to see a picture of Charlie?"

"Yes!" Olivia smiled.

Jody smiled and shook her head. She went into her room and came back out a minute later with a few large photo albums. She sat down and slammed them down on the small coffee table. "Here we go. Uh…" She flipped though the top one. "Oh! Here's one from… ABA. This was the day he first asked me out, but I said no because I was dating Cooper Neilson. It was our friend Erik's birthday."

Olivia took the photo album and looked at the picture. "Which one is him? Is this him? He's cute!" She said, pointing to Jim.

Jody smiled. "No, that's my friend Jim. He and Maureen (points to her in the picture) got married last year. _This_ is Charlie." She said, pointing to Charlie's smiling face.

Olivia looked at it and laughed. "Well, that's one interesting face."

"Yeah… he was being weird, I guess. Let me see if I can find a better picture…" She took the album back and flipped through it some more. "Oh look! It's the back of his head!" Jody joked. "No more in this one. Let's try this one." Jody picked up the next heavy book. "Oh my God!" She exclaimed after a moment.

"What is it??"

Jody placed the photo album in Olivia's lap and leaned over to look at it with her. Pointing to the middle picture, Jody smiled. "This is Charlie Simms."

Olivia's jaw dropped. "Oh my God, Jody! He's absolutly _gorgeous_!!"

Jody smiled and remember the day of the picture.

()()^^^()()

Jody sat at the table, eating dinner with Charlie.

"And he said, 'Take it all bitch!'" Charlie exclaimed.

Jody choked on her food, trying not to laugh. 'Did you know, Maureen told me that joke in ABA."

"Oh… really?" Charlie smiled and took a bite of his salad. "Well, I just thought it was sorta funny."

"Yeah… one of Jim's friend's told it to them one their first date. How romantic." Jody joked.

"Yeah, I love you."

"I love you too, but that was sorta random."

"I know, but I still love you."

"Aww… I love you too." Jody said as she stuffed a large bite into her mouth.

"Well, if that isn't sexy, I don't know what is." Charlie smiled.

Jody cracked up as a tall mad with a beard walked up to them. "Would you two like your photo taken? Curtosy of Kodak and this here restauraunt." The man said in a weird accent.

Charlie shrugged. "Sure, why not. What's it cost?"

"It's free… smile!" The man said as he positioned his small camera."

Jody giggled and Charlie flashed one of his famous heart-melting smiles. The picture came out the slot of the bottom of the camera and the man yanked it out. "Here you go. Enjoy your dinner!" He said nicely and then walked to the next table.

"Thank you!" Charlie called and looked at the picture as it developed.

()()^^^()()

Jody broke out of her memories and looked up at Olivia. "Yeah… that's Charlie alright." Jody said dreamily. "So, wanna see another pic?"

"Oh God, yes! He's gorgeous… to bad he's getting married!"

Jody smiled. "Hello?"

"Oh, sorry! I forgot! I mean… it's to bad he's getting married because… you still love him… and he's gorgeous. You guys look so cute together!"

"Thanks… so? Now what? What am I supposed to do?" Jody asked as she looked through more albums. "I can't go and see him get married! That would be like… actually taking out my heart and… ripping it to shreads."

Olivia looked at her friend sympathetically. "You have to get over this guy. He's in love with someone else. You are too! You both have new people and if you try to go back with him, you'll mess up all 4 of your lives."

Jody sighed. "Yeah… I know. But do I have a choice?"

"Scott with no Charlie or No Scott and no Charlie."

Jody sighed again and looked at the pictures on the page she was opened to. It was of her and Charlie during their last week together.

"Well, I have to go home now." Olivia announced. "Get up early for class tomorrow. Quoting Ralph: 'I love the ballet. I ache the ballet. Sometimes I even get ballet aches.'" Olivia said, pronouncing 'ballet aches' like 'belly aches'.

Jody laughed. "Where did you hear that? It's hilarious!"

"Ralph from _Happy Days_. I thought it was pretty funny to… never forgot it." Olivia smiled. "Bye." She opened the door.

"See you tomorrow!" Jody called as her friend left.

Slouching into the couch, Jody looked at the pictures of Charlie. She missed him… and hadn't even realized how much she still loved him. The phone rang, breaking Jody's memories again.

"Hello?"

"Jody? It's Charlie."

Olivia rushed back into the room and sat down next to Jody. She smiled at Jody, who shook her head happily.

"Hey… Charlie, what's up?"

"Not much, I just have something really important to tell you."


	9. PART 9

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART NINE

Jody shot Olivia a nervous look. "Um… what is it Charlie?"

"Are you alone?"

"Not exactly. My friend Olivia is over…"

"Hi Charlie! Jody was just telling me how you were getting married! Congratulations!" Olivia said, after putting Jody's phone onto speakerphone.

"Um, yeah, thanks. Jody… I kinda need to talk to you alone."

"Ok." Jody clicked it off speakerphone so Olivia couldn't hear. "I'm… out of earshot basically."

Olivia pouted and Jody hit her shoulder playfully.

"Shh!" Jody whispered to Olivia. "Charlie? You gonna tell me or not?"

"Yeah, I am. It's more like a question. The other day, I called back like 5 minutes later and some Scott guy said you were in the shower."

"Oh. Yeah, Scott, he's my boyfriend. He was just over for like a visit." Jody tried to explain nervously.

"Yeah, that's what he said. Um, and he was saying that I had made you cry. And I just wanted to say I was sorry for whatever I did and see if you were ok."

Jody gasped and closed her eyes. _Kill Scott_, Jody thought to herself. "Oh, yeah. I was just tired and… it was just a really big shock that you were… getting… married. But I'm ok, thanks for asking though, it was sweet."

"Yeah, well, I was just worried about you. I thought maybe I did something wrong… I mean, I always knew leaving for Russia was wrong."

"No, no, no, don't say that. It was a great opportunity for you… I'm… I don't know what else to say Charlie. I can't talk at all to you anymore, weird isn't it?"

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I mean, I used to be able to tell you anything, and it took me about a week to finally tell you the best… news… of my… life." Charlie said softly.

Jody smiled. "Yeah, so when is it?"

"3 weeks from yesterday."

"Well, sounds like fun."

"Yeah, you can bring Scott if you want."

Jody bit her lip. "Ok… I dunno if he'll want to, but I can always ask."

"Ok." Charlie nodded.

"CHARLIE!! HURRY UP IN THERE!! WHO ON EARTH ARE YOU TALKING TO?" Someone called in a distance on Charlie's end of the line.

"HOLD ON, IT'S JODY!" He called back. "Sorry about that, Kathy has some big surprise for me out there so I gotta go, ok?"

Jody nodded. "Bye Charlie." She said quickly and then hung up. Turning to Olivia, she groaned.

"What did he say?" She asked.

Jody shook her head. "Not much… my life sucks."

Olivia smiled and got up again. "Well, now I really do have to go. Ok? Bye."

"Bye Livie, thanks… I guess." Jody called as her friend left again.

Jody slammed the phone down and sighed. "ARRGGG!" She screamed out. No one heard her. No one cared. She was all alone. She had no one and she didn't know what to do. Life truly sucked.

Just then Matt burst into her apartment. "I love you." He blurted out.


	10. PART 10

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART TEN

Jody sat in the passanger seat of Scott's car as he drove them silently to the hotel in New York City.

"Scott, honey?" Jody asked.

"Yeah?"

"You really should talk to Matt when we get back."

"I haven't talked to him in almost a month and I don't plan to ever talk to him ever again." Scott stated firmly.

Jody sighed. "Why not? You two used to be best friends!"

"No, no. _You_ and Matt we best friends." Scott snapped back and pointed at Jody.

"Scott, please watch where you are driving!"

Scott stared ahead angrily. "Just tell me something here, Jody. Do you love him?"

"Do I love Matt? No way, we're just friends. I'm in love with _you_."

"Did you love him?"

"No Scott! I never loved him! I dated him for barely two months. I love you and only you."

"What about Charlie??"

Jody threw up her hands. "God, Scott! What is it with you today? Charlie is getting _married_!! I love _you_."

Scott sighed and nodded. "I know. I love you too. I'm sorry. I just, I don't wanna lose you."

"You won't…" Jody scratched her head. "Are we almost there?"

"About 30 more minutes…" Scott sighed. "Look, Jody-"

"You know hat Scott? Just don't talk to me right now. Just… drive."

"But-"

"DRIVE!" Jody screamed and slammed the radio on. Turning up the volume, she rolled down her window.

Scott sighed, obviously hurt and confused. Jody ignored him and waited for the large fancy hotel to come into view. When it finally did, Jody's stomach was suddenly filled with butterflies. She hopped out of the car and slammed the door shut as hard as she could.

Jody ran through the parking lot and Scott chased after her.

"Jody! Wait! Please! Come on!"

Jody reached the front doors and waited for Scott.

"We'll talk later Scott. But for now, just pretend we're fine. The last thing anyone needs is for Charlie to see me like his." Jody kissed her boyfriend quickly and opened the door.


	11. PART 11

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART ELEVEN

Scott and Jody walked into the hotel, loosely holding hands. She looked around and saw Charlie pressed up against some girl, kissing her. Jody sighed painfully and looked away.

"So, where is this guy? I can't wait to meet him." Scott said, looking around the giant lobby.

Jody raised her hand like a piece of floppy rubber and pointed at Charlie before dropping it back to her side. "He's over there."

Scott looked in the direction that Jody had pointed. "Where? Is he that guy kissing the girl that looks exactly like you?"

"Yeah." Jody nodded and noticed that Kathy did look a lot like her.

"Well, let's go see him then." Scott started to pull Jody over to Charlie.

"No! Scott, are you insane? What are you doing?" Jody yanked him back.

"What? We came here to see this guy, I wanna go see him!"

"Yeah, but, oh my God. He's coming over." Jody stammered nervously.

Charlie walked twards Jody and the guy he thought must be Scott. He stepped in front of them and smiled warmly, but nervously.

"Hey Jody."

"Hi Charlie…" Jody smiled and hugged him tightly. "I can't believe it's actually you! 5 years… wow. You look great." Jody stepped back and grinned at him.

"Nah, you look better. Anyways, who's this?" Charlie looked at the guy next to Jody.

"Oh, right. Uh, Charlie, this is my boyfriend, Scott Neil. Scott, this… is Charlie Simms."

"It's great to finally meet you." Now I would like to kill you, Scott thought as he shook Charlie's hand.

"You too." Charlie forced himself to smile at Scott. They were both jealous of each other, but tried not to let it show, or at least not to Jody.

Jody smiled excitedly at Charlie. "I still can't believe it's actually you!!"

Charlie smiled and nodded. "I know! 5 years… wow. Pretty long, huh?"

Jody nodded. "Too long."

Charlie nodded. "Yeah… oh! Come on! You have to meet Kathy!"

"Now?" Jody asked nervously.

"Uh huh." Charlie grabbed Jody's hand and whisked her awayto the elevator.

Scott sighed and followed.


	12. PART 12

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART TWELVE

Charlie, Scott, and Jody stood in the elevator and waited for it to reach the 3rd floor. Jody just stood there awkwardly, not sure what to do. The elevator bell rang and the doors slid open slowly. Charlie led them down the hallway. He pushed open a white door and let Jody and Scott into his room.

Kathy was sitting on the bed. She stood up and kissed Charlie before turning to the other two.

"Guys, this is Kathy. Kathy, this is Jody Sawyer and Scott…" Charlie stammered.

"Neil." Scott said. Shaking Kathy's hand, he said. "It's nice to meet you and congratulations."

"Why thank you!" Kathy exclaimed. She turned to Jody and looked her over. "So… you're the famous Jody Sawyer? It's nice to finally meet you."

Jody forced a smiled and shook Kathy's hand. "The pleasure's all mine." She said through clenched teeth.

Charlie turned back to Jody. "Uh, if you guys want your room now, uh, you can go check in. It's for our wedding, but after that it's under Sawyer."

Jody nodded. "Thanks, Charlie." She didn't want to leave him. "It was great seeing you again. We'll have to catch up later!" Jody called as Scott pulled her back to the elevator.

"Scott, what are you doing? I haven't seen the guy in 5 years, I wanna go talk to him!"

Scott sighed. "Fine. I'll go get our room."

"K. Thanks."

Jody kissed him quickly but Scott wouldn't let her go that fast. He pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. Jody pulled back eventually and smiled at him, slightly out of breath.

"Hmmm… what was that for?"

Scott smiled at her. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"You're not still mad?" Scott questioned.

Jody shook her head. "No… I'm over it. Go get our room." Jody said slyly and kissed him one last time.

Jody turned around and walked back to Charlie's room. She leaned against the doorframe and knocked on it lightly. Charlie turned around from where he sat on the bed next to Kathy.

"Hey Jody. Where's Scott?" Charlie asked.

"He went to go get our room. I just… wanted to catch up a little I guess, but if you're busy…"

"No, no." Charlie stood up and faced Kathy. "I'm gonna go take a walk with Jody, ok?"

Kathy nodded and watched Charlie leave with Jody, obviously jealous and upset.

Charlie stayed silent until they were outside. They walked along the street sidewalks, already holding hands.

"So… how was Russia?" Jody asked.

"Horrible. It was _actually_ hell. I had nothing… and I still cn't hardly speak Russian anyway.

Jody smiled. "Really?"

"Yeah… so how's Cooper?"

"Oh, you know, the same. He decided a while ago now we're rehearsing the ABA workshop ballet."

"Really? Who's in it?"

"Me, of course. And, uh, Scott has your part. And our friend Matt has Coop's old part."

"Oh." Charlie nodded, feeling slightly replaced.

"Yeah… but it's just not the same. I mean, in ABA it was real. Now, it's just another ballet."

Charlie nodded. "Jody, you're my best friend…"

"Really?"

"Yeah. And, I'm just really glad you could come to me wedding."

"Are you kidding? Hoe could I miss your wedding? Though…" Jody's thought trailed off.

"You always thought you'd be the bride?" Charlie finished for her.

"Yeah, kinda." Jody admitted softly.

Charlie nodded. "Me too." He said slowly. "Jody, can we talk?"

"That's what we're doing right now."

"No, I mean really talk. I… I need to tell you some things."

"What is it Charlie?" Jody asked.

"Come on." Charlie and Jody walked into a park and sat down under a big tree.


	13. PART 13

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART THIRTEEN

Charlie looked Jody in the eyes for the first time in 5 years and sighed. "You look beautiful."

Jody smiled. "Thank you… Charlie."

"Listen, Jody. Um, leaving you and going to Russia was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I can still remember sitting on the plane, wanting to just kill myself for letting you go and leaving you like that. I was thinking the whole way there about you and I realized I'd lost you forever."

Jody blinked and could feel the tears starting to form.

"3 years in Russia without you was… the worst three years of my life. I had just ended the best 3 years I'd ever had… to be followed by the worst 3 years. Then… the last year I met Kathy, but that's another story."

Jody nodded and wiped her eyes.

"Anyway… um, this point is that, I had never loved anyone as much as you. And… I still don't think I ever will. But I do love Kathy… just like you love Scott. But I loved you for… a long time. All through our relationship, even before that during ABA… and then 3 years in Russia, I still loved you even then."

Jody sniffed and hugged her arms around her knees.

"Then I stated dating Kathy and I knew I still loved you. Uh, I guess the point I'm getting to is… I'll always love you, Jody. I can't help that, but then there's this part of me that's pretty much moved on… anyway. I just wanted you to know… and now that we're talking again, I just hoped we could be friends again."

Jody nodded. "Sure…" She managed to say and then they hugged.

They stood up and Charlie hugged her again and started humming.

"Oh Charlie…" Jody stared to cry again as he hummed "Truly Madly Deeply" by Savage Garden, their song.

Charlie closed his eyes and held Jody close, swaying slightly as they started to dance. He pulled back and wiped his own eyes. "I…" Charlie didn't know what to say as he watched Jody completely break down and sit back on the bench in sobs.

I love you too, I love you too, I love you too! Jody thought to herself as she tried to calm down. She couldn't believe Charlie still loved her after all these years. He still loves me… I love you too.


	14. PART 14

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART FOURTEEN

Scott wandered the streets of New York City, looking for Jody. After a while he came by a park and went in to sit down for a while. Instead he saw Jody sitting on a bench, crying her heart out and Charlie standing helplessly in front of her. Scott walked over to them and gave Charlie a dirty look before turning back to Jody.

"Jody?" Scott asked softly.

Jody lifted her head and saw Scott. She stood up and threw herself at Scott. Scott hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. He glared one last time at Charlie before walking Jody back off to the hotel, whispering in her ear.

Charlie watched them walk off and collapsed onto the bench. He never wanted to make Jody cry, he hated it when she cried. He sighed painfully and forced himself to get up. He dragged himself back to the hotel, blocks behind Jody and Scott.

When he got back to his hotel room he collapsed on to the bed and sighed. Kathy came out from the bathroom and looked at him. She sat down next to him and made him look at her.

"Are you okay?" Kathy asked.

Charlie shrugged. "I'll be fine."

"Does this have anything to do with Jody?" Kathy asked cautiously.

Charlie sighed again and shook his head. "Look, me and Jody… we went through a lot so don't… don't mess with our relationship, ok? She feels bad enough as it is."

"Why? What happened?"

Charlie shook his head. "Never mind. I don't really wanna remember what just happened."

"No… I meant before. What did you go through?"

"Oh, that." Charlie sighed again. "It's a long story."

Kathy lay down on the bed and turned to Charlie. "I've got time."

Charlie gave in and stared up at the ceiling. "Ok, ok. Um, I went to ABA for a year, and that's where I met Jody… and Erik and Eva and all them. Um, the last day, there was a party and we went together. So then we started dating and all for 3 years."

Kathy nodded. "Did you love her?"

"Why does it matter?"

"Charlie, did you love her?"

"Yeah… but then Jonathan said I should go to Russia before I come back as a principal for the company. And I really didn't wanna leave her, but she made me go because it was great opportunity and all. So we spent our last week together… and then I left." Charlie sighed and closed his eyes. "That enough for you?"

"Is that why you didn't wanna go out with me at first?"

"Yeah, basically. I just still loved her so much even though we hadn't seen each other in 3 years."

Kathy nodded. "Do… do you still love her?"

"What? We're getting married! I love you!"

"I know… but do you still love her?"

Charlie sighed and closed his eyes again. "No, of course not." He lied. He didn't wanna wreak the wedding. He loved Kathy. "I love you." Kathy smiled and kissed Charlie. He pushed her off and rolled over. "Please…" He mumbled something and stood up. "I'll see you later." He said, and then left again.

Kathy frowned and rested on the bed. Something was wrong and it was all Jody's fault. Kathy knew it.

Meanwhile… Scott sat on the hotel bed and kissed Jody softly.

"Shhh… it's ok. Don't cry." Scott whispered in Jody's ear.

Jody eventually calmed down and wiped her eyes. She sighed and smiled weakly at Scott.

"What did he do?" Scott asked.

Jody shook her head. "Nothing. I'm fine." She sighed again and looked into Scott's eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Shut up and kiss me." Jody said playfully and kissed Scott.

Scott smiled and kissed her back happily. Though, he still hated Charlie. He figured everything would be fine when they left the next week, except then they'd have to deal with Matt some more. He didn't care. He loved Jody. And Jody loved him. So he kissed her and forgot about everything else.

There was a knock on their door and Jody groaned. She went to go answer it, but Scott pulled her back. "Don't worry about it." Jody smiled and kissed him again.

The knocking became more urgent as time went on and Jody eventually gave in and let go of Scott. "Sorry Scott, it's bugging the crap out of me." Jody explained as she got off the bed. She fixed her hair quickly in the mirror and opened the door.

"What- oh Charlie." Jody stepped outside the room and shut the door. "What is it?"

"I just… wanted to see if you were ok."

Jody bit her lip. "I'm fine. Sorry, I didn't mean to freak out back there. I've just been really stressed lately. And I just sorta exploded all at once."

Charlie nodded and pressed Jody against the door. He kissed her passionately for a moment before pulling back. "Sorry… I just had to do that… bye." Charlie turned away and started off down the hallway.

Jody stood there, speechless and in shock. She lifted her hand and felt her soft lips. Charlie kissed me! She sighed happily and leaned against the door. Scott opened the door and Jody fell back. He caught her in his arms and set her upright.

"Whoa. You okay?"

Jody nodded and snapped out of her trance. "Uh, fine, I'm great. I couldn't be better."

"What did Charlie want?"

"Nothing… just to see if I was okay. Man my feet hurt." Jody sat back down on the bed and took off her shoes.

"Anything I can do?" Scott sat down on the bed, lifted Jody's feet and put them in his lap.

"No!" Jody pulled her feet back and crossed her legs. "I hate my feet."

"Why?" Scott asked.

"They're bad and they're ugly and they hurt!" Jody pouted.

"Lemme see." Scott pulled Jody's feet out from under her and kissed them. "Really? Ugly? These? No way! They are beautiful, just like you." Scott put Jody feet down and rubbed them gently.

Jody smiled, her heart melted. "You are too sweet." Jody pulled her feet back and kissed Scott. He kissed her back but she jumped away. "Ha! Come and get it!" She called as Scott chased her around the room.

He tackled her onto the bed and they collapsed in giggles. Jody panted and inched to the head of the bed. She smiled sweetly at Scott and he leaned forward to kiss her.


	15. PART 15

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART FIFTEEN

Scott looked at Jody's pants lying the floor next to the bed.

"Hey, you got a dead any on your butt." Scott said.

"Excuse me?"

"On your pants. There's a squished any on the butt."

"Ohhh!" Jody nodded. "Well, me and Charlie were sitting under a tree… oh well. It's better than a bunch of dirt on my butt."

Scott checked the pants again. "Oh, that's there too."

"What? You mean to tell I walked all over New York City and in this big fat fancy hotel with dirt on my butt?" Jody exclaimed.

"Whoa, chill. It's not like there's a hotel butt inspectigator."

Jody giggled. "Yeah." Jody kissed Scott and his cell phone rang. He pulled back from Jody and rolled over.

Pulling his cell phone out of his bag, he clicked it on. "Hello?" He said, giving Jody an apologetic look. "Yes. Oh really? Are you serious? Oh, wow, that's great." Scott continued to talk and eventually said, "Ok. Yes, thank you. Good-bye." He hung up and turned happily to Jody.

"Who was that?" Jody asked.

(**Now, remember, this is sorta the future…**)

"Well, remember how they put CATS back on Broadway a while ago?" Scott asked excitedly.

Jody nodded. "Yeah, so?"

"Well, I sent them this tape and stuff a while back… and anyway. Uh, I'm gonna be on Broadway!"

Jody sat up and pulled the covers up around her. "Oh my God, Scott! That's… so great!"

Scott smiled. "I know, thanks."

"Well, when do you start?"

"In like a month… well, that's when I start learning it all and stuff."

"That's great! Oh… wait." Jody frowned. "That's here in New York City. We… we live 2 hours away."

The realization hit Scott and his smiled faded. "Oh. Wow. I totally forgot about that… ugh. We, we can visit each other every weekend?" Scott offered.

Jody nodded. "Uh huh." She stood up and snapped the sheet off the bed, out from under Scott. She grabbed her clothes. Going into the bathroom to change, Jody smacked her knee on the doorframe. "Shit… damn door." Jody cursed as she shut the door.

She couldn't believe Scott was just going to up and leave her like that. First Charlie, now Scott, what next? Jody sighed and slipped back into her clothes.


	16. PART 16

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART SIXTEEN

The next day Jody woke up next to Scott and frowned. She had gone out of her way to avoid him the day before, and she was still angry. Scott woke up and smiled at Jody. She glared at him and turned away. He sighed.

"Come on Jody. What's wrong?"

Jody turned to Scott, offended. "What's wrong?? Five years ago the love of my life left me to go to Russia. Now, the new man I love leaves me too. That's what's wrong!"

Scott felt horrible, he had forgotten all about the Charlie in Russia thing. "Oh, gosh. I'm sorry Jody. I forgot- I didn't realize… I'm sorry. I don't ever wanna hurt you, I love you. I… I don't have to go."

Jody looked into Scott's eyes and saw how much he wanted to go, and how he was giving up everything for her. She sighed and shook her head. "No, no, go. But… we _have_ to visit every weekend."

Scott smiled and kissed Jody. "Thank you. Thanks you. Thank you so much."

Jody giggled and pulled back. "Whoa, ok. Don't over do it there."

Scott sighed happily. "I love you."

"I know." Jody smiled. "And you owe me _big_ time!"

Scott smiled slyly. "Now?"

Jody giggled and sprang out of the bed. "No!" She shrieked. "Besides, we have that big lunch thing in like an hour. We should start getting ready."

"Oh yeah…" Scott mumbled and climbed out of the bed.

A while later Scott and Jody emerged form their room. Jody was wearing a sparkling ankle length blue dress with this straps across the back and spaghetti straps from below the shoulder. Scott was wearing nice black dress pants and a black over coat thingy with a nice white tee shirt under it.

"You look so beautiful." Scott said, not taking his eyes off Jody.

Jody smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks. You look great too…" Jody's voice trailed off when she saw Charlie in the lobby,

Charlie met her gaze but looked away quickly. They hadn't seen each other since their kiss the day before. Charlie kept sneaking glances at Jody the whole after noon. She looked so beautiful… and then there was Scott. They didn't leave each other's side the whole night, so it's not like Charlie could have gone up and talked to her. Though he tried.

"Um, hi Jody… Scott." Charlie said.

Scott and Jody turned around to face him slowly. Scott gave him a look that clearly told them he had interrupted one of their moments. Charlie smiled weakly and tried to calm the butterflies in his stomach.

"Hey Charlie." Jody said awkwardly.

"Charlie…" Scott nodded at him.

"Is something wrong?" Jody asked, noticing his nervousness.

"No, no, I'm fine. I was just wondering if I could talk to Jody alone." Charlie said, trying not to sound to lame.

"Oh, sure." Jody said, and pulled out of Scott's embrace.

Scott watched unhappily as Jody and Charlie walked off together.

"Um, Jody, about that… kiss yesterday…" Charlie said, waiting for Jody to cut him off. She didn't, but he kept on waiting.

"Yeah?" Jody finally asked.

"Um… if you could just, like, not tell Kathy, I'd appreciate it a lot."

Jody shrugged and nodded. "Sure Charlie. Oh! And you know how you said now we could be friends since we're actually talking again?"

"Uh huh." Charlie mumbled, a little disappointed at the outcome of the kiss conversation. Had that kiss really meant nothing to her?

"Well, Scott's moving here to be on Broadway-"

Charlie started to laugh, but stopped abruptly when he saw Jody glaring at him. "Sorry."

"Yeah. Well, so he's moving here, right? Which means I'll be up here a lot visiting and all. So, you know, since that's all convenient, we can start hanging out again. You know, like friends."

Charlie nodded. "Sure, that sounds great. Look… Jody-"

Just then Scott came up behind them and wrapped his arms around Jody's waist. "Hey guys." He said, giving her a small kiss on the back of her neck.

"Hey Scott…" Charlie mumbled. "Well, I guess I should be getting back to Kathy. But, It'll be great to do that again Jody. See ya." Charlie said and walked away.

Jody spun around in Scott's arms and kissed him softly. "Hey."

"Do what again?" Scott asked, glaring at Charlie as he left them.

"Oh, just hang out. You know, since I'll be up here a lot with you moving."

Scott nodded. "Oh… is that how you did it with Charlie?"

"Huh?"

"When you guys were together, did you drive 2 hours every weekend to see him?"

"Oh no. We moved in together in this apartment that was on hour away from Coop's company and an hour away from ABC. But I don't wanna do that again."

"So you drove 2 hours every_day_??"

"Yeah… kinda stupid now that I think about it. But, you know, we just wanted to see each other. But it makes a lot more sense doing it this way, don't you think?"

"Sure Jody. Whatever you say…" Scott murmured as he kissed her again.


	17. PART 17

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART SEVENTEEN

Scott and Jody sat in their hotel room later that night.

"So… that was Sergei and Galina, huh?" Scott asked.

"Yeah. I didn't know they were coming! Pretty great, huh? I still can't believe you're moving to NYC!" Jody exclaimed.

"I know!"

"It's just, I'm so jealous! Like all my friends live here! I'm gonna miss you." Jody kissed him softly.

Scott smiled nervously and pulled a small black box out of his pocket. He flipped it open to reveal a single silver band with diamond flowers embedded around it.

Jody looked at the ring and gasped.

"Jody, I love you. I can't imagine going through all this without you. I remember the first time we danced… it felt so magical. I knew then I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I still know, and our love has only grown stronger because of it. Will you marry me, Jody Sawyer?" Scott asked, getting down on one knee.

Jody sat on the bed, speechless. She looked down at Scott's happy, glittering eyes and didn't say a word. Scott snapped the box shut and stood up. He picked up his bag and walked out of the room.

Jody closed her eyes tightly and began to cry. Scott slammed his suitcase into the backseat of his car and leaned up against it. He was so depressed he could hardly move.

Charlie watched Scott drive away from his window and left to go see Jody.


	18. PART 18

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART EIGHTEEN

Charlie knocked lightly on the door to Jody's hotel room. After a while the door opened.

"Scott! Oh… sorry Charlie." Jody left the door open and sat back onto the bad to cry some more.

Charlie sat down next to her and pulled her into a gentle hug. "What's wrong? Did you and Scott have a fight?"

Jody calmed her self down and shook her head. "Not exactly."

"Then why did he leave?"

"He actually left?" Jody sighed. "We, uh, he… proposed. But he's moving up here and I just… I can't leave Cooper's company now. I couldn't bring myself to say yes. I love him Charlie, I really do… but I don't wanna get hurt again."

Charlie hugged her closer. "I'm sorry I ever hurt you Jody."

"I know… and I guess it's ok."

"So… he proposed, huh?"

"Uh huh. And he was so sweet. But… he's not… I love him…" Jody sighed again. "I'm just so confused."

Charlie nodded and raised his hand. He wiped the tears off her face and tilted her head to face him. "I'm sorry Jody… then I guess this won't make you feel any better."

"What?" Jody asked.

"Um… Kathy has a real problem with us being friends because of all we've been through. And she says… that she won't marry me unless I promise never to see you again."

Jody pulled away from him and started to cry again. "I've missed you Charlie… seeing you again… to loose you again… but if you love her… I can go back home. I dunno what's gonna happen with me and Scott, but when I visit- even if it's just Eva and Erik- I don't have to see you." Jody said softly.

Charlie shook his head. "I just don't know what to do, you know? I mean, I love Kathy. She's made me happier than I ever thought I could be without you. But then… you… you never really get over your first love."

Jody looked up and smiled. "Yeah, I know. But, Charlie, you love this woman. You're getting married in 3 days. It will be the same as when you lived here before… without seeing me. I… I should get back home anyway."

Charlie nodded. "Maybe. I have to think about it." He kissed the top of her head softly and then stood up. "I'll see you later Jody."

Jody sighed and watched him leave, wondering why she hadn't seized the chance to take him back. She fell back onto the bed and cried again.


	19. PART 19

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART NINETEEN

Charlie walked along the streets of New York City. He walked past ABC and looked up at the ABA dorms. Jody's room… 3rd floor… 5th window on the left. Charlie sighed painfully and kept walking.

Now that he had Jody back, how could he lose her again? He did love Kathy… but he loved Jody more. He had always loved Jody, and he always would. But after what happened… they'd never get back together.

He wandered back to his hotel room and landed on the bed. Kathy came up and sat next to him.

"So, did you tell her?"

"Kinda… Kathy, look. You can't just up and ask me to not see Jody anymore. She's… like my best friend. This is like telling you not to see Samantha again."

"Yeah, but for you, my love, I'd give up everything… even Sam."

Charlie glared at her. "Oh come on Kathy. How can you actually say that?"

"I love you too much."

"I love you too Kathy but… you can't ask me to give Jody up again."

"You still love her don't you?"

"No! No! No! No! I love you… Kathy."

"Charlie? I can't marry you if you decided to be with her all this time after we get married. I'm just not comfortable with you hanging out with this girl that you loved so much."

"Kathy? I don't love her anymore, ok!?!???!!?! I am so in love with you and only you."

"Then stop seeing her."

Charlie closed his eyes. "I just can't do that Kathy."

Kathy got up off the bed and leaned against the wall. "Charlie… please." She begged, trying not to cry.

Charlie stood up and kissed her softly. "I'm sorry Kathy. I love you. But I cannot just give up my friends like this. She means everything to me. Good-bye my love. I'll miss you." He kissed her one last time as she began to cry. He walked slowly out of the hotel room and leaned against the wall outside. He sat down on the floor and listened to Kathy cry. He couldn't stand to make her cry. He did love her. But now… he could get Jody back… that was doubtful. She had Scott now, and even if they were having some problems, she loved him.

Charlie could see how much Scott loved Jody, and how he would never ever let her go so easily. So now Charlie was alone again. No Jody. No Kathy. And Jody was alone too. No Charlie. No Scott. Just alone.


	20. PART 20

ALL MT LIFE ****

ALL MT LIFE

PART TWENTY

Charlie walked down the hallway and knocked on Jody's door.

"Come in!!" She called from inside.

Charlie walked in and saw Jody modeling the blue dress from earlier that night for herself in the mirror. She caught Charlie's gaze in the mirror and smiled. She turned around and sat on the bed. Charlie sat down hesitantly next to her.

"Jody, how well do you know me?"

"What?"

"Like… on a scale from 1-10, how well do you know me?"

"Kinda a weird question but… I guess 9.9 if anything."

"So, then, where do you think this conversation is going?"

"I dunno Charlie. You are probably gonna tell me something really big."

"Right. Now, can you guess what it is?"

"Why?" Jody asked.

"I just wanna see if you know."

"Well… whatever I guess would probably be more of a wish than a real guess."

Charlie smiled. "Well, tell me anyway."

"Um… either that Scott's back or… or… or…"

"Yeah?"

"Or… um… or that Scott… called or something." Jody lied. How could she ever tell Charlie what else she really wanted?

Charlie's face fell momentarily, but he quickly put on a slight smile to cover it up. "Oh. Well, I'm sorry I can't make those wishes come true..."

"What did you want to tell me?" Jody asked slowly.

"Um… if you give me Scott's number… I can go call him… and try to get him back up here…"

Jody thought about that for a minute, knowing it wasn't really what he wanted to say, but grinned anyway. She hugged Charlie tightly. "Thanks Charlie… but you shouldn't even bother. I should just go back home. You're not allowed to see me anyway… Good-bye Charlie." Jody got up and started packing, fighting to hold back her tears.

Charlie watched her pack and sighed deeply. "Jody?"

"Yeah?"

Charlie stood up and went to the door. "Come here."

Jody stood up and walked over to Charlie. Not daring to look up at him, the tears started down her face. "Yeah?"

Charlie hugged her tightly and she hugged him back. After a few minutes he finally said, "I'm gonna miss you Jody. But… I'm glad you're finally happy with Scott."

Jody sighed and kissed him softly. "I'll miss you too. Good-bye Charlie."

"Bye… Jody… Sawyer…" Charlie gave her a quick kiss and walked down the hallway. He stepped inside his room to see Kathy sitting on the bed, still crying. He sat down next to her and pulled her into a hug. "Hey Kathy."

"Charlie? But… what are you doing? I though you'd left or something."

"No… I… I just finished saying good-bye to Jody. I…" Charlie didn't know what else to say. He didn't want to marry Kathy. He wanted to be with Jody. But Jody loved Scott. And he'd rather have her happy than himself. So he'd given her up for good.

Kathy smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you Charlie. I love you so much. I'm so happy we're gonna get married!"

Charlie let go of her and smiled weirdly at her. "Me too Kathy… me too."


	21. PAR 21 (It's Getting BORING- Yes! I Know...

ALL MY LIFE ****

ALL MY LIFE

PART TWENTY-ONE

Jody packed her suitcase and stared at it from where she sat on the bed. She wiped her teary eyes and sighed deeply. She picked up her bag and went out into the hallway.

Jody went back into the room to get something, and as she did, the obvious finally hit her.

She ran down the hallway and knocked on Charlie's door. When he opened it, he was only wearing jeans. Jody threw herself at him, kissing him madly.

Charlie managed to push her away and he held her in front of him. He glanced over at Kathy, then back at Jody.

"Jody… what are you doing?" He asked softly.

"I'm sorry Charlie. It's just… I had always loved you, no matter what. And when I was with Scott, I really thought I had moved on, I really did. But the minute I heard your voice again, I knew I hadn't. I- I still love you Charlie."

Charlie's hands came off her shoulders and fell limp to his side. He leaned against the wall in shock.

"Charlie! DO SOMETHING!! Make her leave!" Kathy exclaimed.

Charlie stared at Jody, then Kathy, then back at Jody. He looked down at his feet, then back up at Jody. "I thought you were leaving to go find Scott." He whispered.

"I was… but then I finally just admitted to myself what everyone else already knew. And… and you said-"

"Forget what I said Jody. I think you should just go."

Jody stared at him, fighting to hold back her tears. She glanced at Kathy, who was smiling triumphantly, then back at Charlie. She nodded slowly and turned around.

"I thought you saw that we were supposed to be together Charlie. That's all you've been talking about since I got her. But… but I guess I missed something. I thought you wanted me back." With that, she left, leaving Charlie alone with this evil woman who would do anything to make Jody miserable and Charlie her's… forever.

A/N: Ok, ok, ok! I know this is getting kinda old. Charlie and Jody love each other, right? They've both admitted it to each other, right? So what's wrong with this picture? KATHY!!! What kind of weird power does she have over poor Charlie anyway? Much more powerful than he'll ever know…


End file.
